


【凛杀】赌徒番外赌桌交易记录

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 赌博有害例证。





	【凛杀】赌徒番外赌桌交易记录

***

「愿赌服输。」杀无生答得漠然，眼中却分明带着挑衅：「此身任你处置。」  
凛雪鸦微顿一下，尔后笑着对他说：「情愿以身体支付赌资，也不愿跟我虚与委蛇……无生，你把心藏得真深啊。」  
杀无生听他说完，忽然勾唇一笑，嘲讽的笑意并未损及清俊的容貌，反而钩织成近乎妖艳的挑逗。  
他仰头贴近凛雪鸦面部，直视着对方双眼，不无讥刺地说：「你认为，一个杀手还会有心这种东西吗？」

对视的眼，一者深沉，一者寻衅，眼神胶着。  
相贴的脸，一者笑意难明，一者似嘲似惑，气息交缠。

半晌，凛雪鸦开口打破暧昧的沉默：「既然如此，这具身体我就却之不恭了。」  
他低头吻上了杀无生的唇。

***

贵宾室的赌桌堪称巨大，至少现在两个成年男人压在上面也全然不觉捉襟见肘。而且它还十分结实，尽管桌上之人动作不断，却是连一丝颤动也未曾出现。  
——唯一的缺点恐怕就是桌面太过坚硬了。  
杀无生躺在赌桌上，咬唇压抑着喘息的冲动，脑内如此想着。  
绘满放置筹码沟槽和各色赌博游戏规则图线的纤薄绿色织物熨帖地紧裹在桌面上，顺滑得让指甲划过亦无法留下任何痕迹。

杀无生现在的样子有些糟糕。  
丝绸的紧身马甲被扯到肘间，大半还压在背后，给他的双臂造成了相当的桎梏感。领结松弛挂于颈上，皮带早已抽出扔到一旁，衬衫从松开的裤头中拉出，解开纽扣敞在两边将胸腹一览无余地暴露在赢家眼底。  
对于胜者而言，这绝对是无比诱人的极品赌注。

凛雪鸦骑跨在杀无生上方，左手握着对方柔韧的腰肢，右手修长的手指夹着一颗骰子在他颈旁有条不紊地滑动。  
骰子的棱角被打磨得极为光滑，不会对人体造成伤害。冰凉的无机质感伴随着微妙的凹凸触感在灵活手指的操纵下，逐一划过敏感地带，激起阵阵无名瘙痒，仿佛一直痒到杀无生心里，痒到他简直要忍不住脱口呻吟。  
杀无生下意识越发用力地咬住嘴唇。  
「何必压抑自我呢。无生，」凛雪鸦俯视着身下之人，温柔一笑：「我可不喜欢看到战利品受损。」  
他伸指抚过杀无生咬出浅印的下唇，骰子滑过唇间的冷感让对方微微一颤。  
杀无生看着他那双笑意并未到达的眼睛，犹豫了一瞬，最终没有再度将嘴唇咬上。

「出色的杀手往往善于审时度势。」  
凛雪鸦对他的识趣表示满意：「无生，你这点做得很好。」  
「不过在赌桌上，输家要使赢家感到满足，这方面你做得远远不够。」取得胜局的赌徒居高临下睥睨着自己的猎物，手指游移至对方胸口，将指间骰子朝着那抹嫣红狠狠按下。  
「嗯——！」猝不及防的钝痛袭来，杀无生终于没能压抑住冲口而出的一声闷哼。  
他的痛苦显然取悦了凛雪鸦，杀无生感到他手上动作再度恢复成好整以暇的柔和。但不等他暗松一口气，只见凛雪鸦突然低头，接着一阵温热潮湿的气息轻拂在他肩上，然后就是来自舌头的湿润舔舐和牙齿的强硬咬啮。  
「无生，」恶魔的声音在他耳畔响起，清越中隐含着些许兴奋的沙哑：「验货时间已经结束，接下来应该开始正式交易了。」

杀无生觉得此刻自身犹如一个可以任意摆布的人偶，在凛雪鸦手里被摆弄成他喜欢的样子，作出他期待的反应。  
那双在赌桌上翻搅风云的手如今正在他身上放肆炫技，轻柔的抚摸、强力的抓握、巧妙的揉捏，所有动作使用力道无一不是恰到好处。杀无生腹部所染出自本身的斑驳白浊无疑就是掠风窃尘高超技巧的明证。  
发泄所带来的极乐可能是致命的，杀无生意识到自己失去了对呼吸节奏和身体行动的掌控，却只能在凌乱的气息里勉强压制着不时泄漏的低喘呻吟，双眼朦胧地注视着凛雪鸦握住他的右足脚踝将腿提起，俯首在腿根处吮咬出一片暧昧红痕。对方的右手沾着他现在犹然挺立的灼热之处流淌出的粘滑液体，伸指进入他体内恣意开疆拓土，杀无生几乎能够通过甬道粘膜感知清晰地描摹出那三根纤长手指的形状。  
倏然所有手指一同抽出，想到即将入体之物，杀无生本能一僵。可是紧接着自体内传来的冷硬感触，让他更加为之愤怒。  
「欺人太甚！掠风窃尘我一定要杀了你！」  
可惜，酸软的身躯缺乏足够的力量，瞬间的爆发立刻遭到上位者的彻底镇压。杀无生忍耐着因为适才挣扎骰子在体内移动挤压产生的难堪反应，凶狠的眼神毫不留情地射向凛雪鸦，恨不得将他插成筛子。  
凛雪鸦勾着他的领结轻叹：「无生，我这是给你一个翻盘的机会。既然你穿着荷官的服装，那我们就简单地来场赌大小吧。你体内的三颗骰子，取出之后的点数之和若为大则我赢，你仍然是属于我的战利品。点数之和若为小则你赢，我的命你可以随意拿走。」  
他语气中尽是全无掩饰的引诱：「这个赌注不错吧？而且。」男人亲昵地贴到杀无生耳边，「骰子在你体内，我是做不了手脚的，赌局完全由你来掌控。」  
杀无生冷笑一声：「你会后悔。」  
「没有刺激的日常才是令我倍感难过的原因。就让我们打开“盅盖”看看结果。」凛雪鸦一手握着杀无生的腰，一手托着他背，稍微用力将他拉起然后让他双腿分开跪于身前。  
「将你体内的骰子排出来吧。」他抬头体贴看向杀无生：「我放得不深，对你来说是很容易做到的事情。」  
杀无生深吸了一口气，隐忍着在他人面前作出近似排泄举动的耻辱，蠕动内壁向外推挤骰子。所幸凛雪鸦这次没有谎言相欺，骰子的位置确实比较浅，很快就到达了出口。  
哒、哒、哒。湿漉漉的骰子掉在赌桌上转了几转，安稳地停了下来。  
三、五、六。十四点为大！  
「你输了，无生。」凛雪鸦一脸愉悦笑意，乘着杀无生尚未回神之际，将早已怒张多时的凶器悍然嵌入他的体内！

「呜——！」猛然入侵引起的如被撕裂的激痛让杀无生眼前一黑，不禁发出短促悲鸣，靠在凛雪鸦肩上难以自制地急喘。  
「愿赌服输，这可是无生你自己亲口所说。」凛雪鸦的呼吸终于失却平稳，然则语气依然是令人牙痒的戏谑：「绞得这么紧，难道你是想要将我夹死吗？」  
身随意动，杀无生不客气地在他意外宽阔的肩上狠狠一咬：「……不如换你试试怎样！」  
「嘶——那得等无生你赢了我再说。」凛雪鸦双眼微闭：「忘记提醒你了，亲爱的无生。输家是没有资格拒绝赢家任何要求的，这就是赌输的代价。」  
说完，他不再跟杀无生进行言语交锋，转而向对方发起了肉体攻势。

像是被刺穿了一样。  
杀无生曾经在工作中受伤，次数不多，但是也有过程度严重的伤害。他的肩膀被敌方用匕首刺穿，那是杀无生负伤最重的一次，当时的痛楚足以使他终身难忘。  
然而过往所有伤痛经历都比不上眼下感受来得刻骨铭心。  
并非只有全然痛楚。那滚烫的勃发摩擦过肉壁给予杀无生的，还有无法言喻的快感。  
似痛非痛。似痒非痒。被激烈地冲击。被火热地顶撞。  
仿若永不停息的冲撞像要将他刺穿。  
无论肉体，抑或灵魂。

凛雪鸦额头上渗出许多细密汗珠。他仍在不知疲倦地向着杀无生内部不断撞击。不复冷静的眼神和渐趋狂乱的动作，预示着这场赌桌交易即将迈向结局。  
杀无生无法自制地勉力抬手抚上这个赌徒的脸庞。  
凛雪鸦向他露出一个极度魅惑的笑容，伸掌按上他的手背，继而狂暴地发出最后一击。  
「嗯……」杀无生低吟着泄了身，不再浓稠的稀薄清液星星点点洒落在两人胸腹之间。同时，一股来自凛雪鸦的热流喷发在他的体内，如同烙印镌刻在了他的身上。  
一滴汗水从凛雪鸦脸上滑下，滚落在杀无生唇角。他强打精神开口：「……我一定会杀了你……掠……」话音渐低，却是撑不住疲累陷入昏睡。  
「不停地跟随我，追逐我，挑战我吧，」凛雪鸦笑着吻在杀手眉间：「无生，我永远期待与你的下一次赌桌交易。」


End file.
